


Across the Tundra

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Brian/JD, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.It's something different, anyway.





	Across the Tundra

They've crossed over the frost line.

It's not what he was expecting. For some reason, every time he visualized it, he pictured a definite line, running straight across the country with summer on one side and winter on the other. It was more gradual than that, the temperature shifting and the landscape changing so subtly he didn't notice it at first.

It's obvious now, snow almost knee deep and if it wasn't for their snowshoes, he doesn't think they'd be able to walk in it. He's still surprised Jack let them come along. He thought for certain they'd be turned away, laughed at even. Technically, it's only a short expedition, fourteen days, just long enough to gather enough data to determine just how long the new ice age will last. It beats sitting around the camp, though, worrying about what they'll do when they run out of supplies and wondering if anyone has any kind of long-term plan.

Besides, this way he gets to share a tent with Brian. Just the two of them, huddled together for warmth and it's the most privacy they've had in months. Noise is still an issue --the other two tents are pitched not three feet from them-- but at least they don't have to worry about anyone waking up and seeing them.

"I'd forgotten how cold it was," Brian whispered, shivering and inching a little closer to J.D.'s warmth.

It is cold, freezing in fact and, for a moment, he can almost imagine they're back in that library. Sometimes it feels like it was a lifetime ago, other times, it seems like only yesterday.

"It won't take long to warm up," J.D. replies, sliding a hand around Brian's waist and pulling him impossibly closer.

They're so close they're practically one; a tangle of limbs and heat and J.D. has to bite his lip to keep from groaning. Brian's obviously having just as difficult a time, his entire body trembling and the occasional whimper escaping his lips. It's cute, but also really hot and there's something about the thought of Brian fighting to stay quiet that makes J.D. want him even more.

It doesn't surprise him anymore, he's gotten used to wanting Brian. Needing him even, and if they were back in New York, he's pretty sure he would have freaked out by now. He's spent his entire life on his own, never needing anyone and the thought of needing Brian should concern him. It doesn't though, and he's fairly certain that has a lot to do with the circumstances. He never thought he'd actually be glad to see the world end.

Besides, Brian needs him just as much, so at least he's not the only one in over his head. They haven't said anything, yet, but he can tell. It's written all over Brian's face and he's pretty sure the same thing is evident on his own features.

"We should probably get some sleep," Brian says, but his eyes are wide open and J.D. knows he has no intentions of falling asleep.

Not yet, anyway, and when J.D. presses his lips against Brian's neck, Brian whimpers and thrusts against J.D.'s thigh. They've done this hundreds of times, probably more, but J.D. still hasn't had enough. He doesn't think he'll ever get enough and he blames that on Brian's never-ending nervousness. Brian still clutches at him like he thinks J.D.'s going to vanish at any moment. And he still kisses like he's not quite sure of himself. And he still looks surprised when J.D. snakes a hand between them, cupping Brian through his pants and squeezing just hard enough to get a buck and another whimper.

He has a feeling staying quiet isn't going to work tonight, so he fuses their lips together, swallowing Brian's moans, muffling the occasional grunt as he increases the pressure of his hand. Brian's rocking against him now, still trembling, but J.D.'s fairly certain it has nothing to do with the temperature.

He knows how Brian feels, J.D.'s entire body humming with unused energy and he's barely able to suppress a cry when Brian finally places a tentative hand against his erection. He thrusts forward, the action giving Brian the confidence he needs to squeeze a little harder. It never takes long for Brian to start feeling a little surer of himself, and when J.D. finally pulls back for air, they're both flushed and panting.

The air in the tent suddenly seems thin, so J.D. presses their foreheads together, waiting until they've both caught their breath before pulling his hand away long enough to work open Brian's zipper. Right on cue Brian's breath hitches, his body shivering against J.D. and J.D. smiles before sliding his hand inside.

Past Brian's jeans and boxers until his fingers are wrapped around Brian's cock. He has a feeling this won't last long, at least, not as long as he'd like it to, but they still have ten days left on the trip, so it doesn't really seem that important. J.D. can feel Brian struggling with his zipper, cursing softly against J.D.'s neck and J.D. uses his free hand to steady Brian's shaking fingers.

Together they get J.D.'s pants open. J.D. shifts, pulling on the material until they're trapped around his thighs, his briefs following a moment behind. It leaves him completely bare, completely exposed and the cold air causes his balls to constrict. For a moment, Brian only stares, licking his lips and eyeing J.D. like he's not certain what to do next.

It lasts only a minute and then Brian's reaching out, wrapping his hand around J.D.'s length and stroking in long, slow strokes. J.D. shudders once before remembering the cock in his own hand. He starts moving again, rubbing his thumb over Brian's head on each stroke and leaning forward to recapture Brian's lips in a toe-curling kiss. It's amazing, but he knows it could be better, so he pulls back, removing his hand and placing it over Brian's.

"You want to try something?" J.D. asks, his words whispered against Brian's lips.

"Like what?" Brian asks, his eyes going wide and J.D.'s no longer certain Brian's ready for this.

"I... um, I was thinking maybe we could..." he trails off, no longer certain how to ask.

"You want to have sex with me?" Brian questions and J.D. nods, smiling sheepishly as Brian looks at him speculatively.

For a moment, J.D.'s certain Brian's going to say no. He braces himself for it, watching emotion flicker in Brian's eyes and when Brian finally nods, J.D. lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You sure?" J.D. asks, because he's always believed in giving people an out.

"Yeah, just... go slow, okay," Brian responds after a moment's hesitation and J.D. nods his agreement.

He's already leaking precome and he has a feeling this is probably going to be bad. He's never done this before, with anyone and even though he knows this is Brian's first time, it doesn't stop him from worrying. He's not even sure what he's worried about, hurting Brian, coming to soon, screwing up or maybe even Brian hating it enough that they never do it again. He's half tempted to change his mind and suggest they wait.

Obviously Brian's at least sure, because he slides out of his jeans, tossing them just into the corner of the tent before reaching for his shirt. J.D. stops him, pushing Brian's hands aside and slowly lifting Brian's shirt up and over his head. He pulls his own shift off next before struggling out of his remaining clothes. It leaves Brian only in his boxers and J.D. completely naked.

Part of him feels slightly conspicuous, but it doesn't stop him from running a calming hand down the centre of Brian's chest. He stops at the edge of Brian's boxers, glancing down once to memorize the sight of Brian's erection tenting the fabric and the small wet stain marring the front. He glances back up, making eye contact and waiting for Brian's nod before hooking two thumbs under the waistband and pulling down.

They've done this without clothes before, but there's something about the knowledge of what comes next that makes him nervous. It makes him feel slightly vulnerable, but he knows anything he's feeling, Brian's feeling ten fold, so he does his best to appear confident. Brian rolls onto his back, pulling on J.D.'s arm until J.D. follows behind, settling between Brian's legs, their erections colliding and surprising a groan out of J.D..

"Is this okay?" Brian asks and J.D.'s not certain how to answer.

He's pretty sure the position will work, so he nods, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Brian's. Brian's lips automatically part beneath his, letting J.D. slide a tongue inside to map the interior of Brian's mouth. He pulls away only when oxygen becomes a necessity, making eye contact one final time before pulling back and kneeling between Brian's spread legs.

He slides a hand under Brian's knees, pulling until Brian takes the hint and draws them up to his chest, the sight of Brian spread out before him causing J.D.'s cock to twitch. He reaches out with a shaking hand, running his fingers down the line of Brian's ass and when his fingers brush against Brian's opening, Brian tenses and pulls back.

"We don't have to do this," J.D. says, pulling his hand away and trying not to panic.

"It's okay, I just... slow, okay," Brian answers, shifting forward and there's determination in his eyes.

The sight is breathtaking, so much so J.D.'s half afraid he might start drooling. He swallows against the sudden moisture in his mouth, bringing his index finger to his lips and pushing it into his mouth to cover it in saliva. He glances up as he pulls it free, noting Brian's rapt attention and he doesn't miss the lust in Brian's eyes. It makes him feel slightly more confident and when he reaches for Brian a second time, Brian doesn't shy away. He starts with small circles, rubbing with just a slight bit of pressure and when Brian starts thrusting against his finger, he slides it past the tight ring of muscles and into even tighter heat.

Brian's eyes fly open at the sudden intrusion, but he doesn't pull back. Doesn't ask J.D. to stop, just stares at J.D. like he's not certain what to think and very slowly, J.D. starts moving. Inching his finger deeper until Brian's eyes fall close and he relaxes into the stretch. They've done this before too, so he knows Brian's reaction is normal. It makes him feel slightly better, because he knows they could stop here, if Brian needed him to.

He's not certain how long they stay that way, Brian twisting under him and J.D. sliding his finger in and out in slow, measured strokes. Maybe a few minutes and then Brian's opening his eyes, breathing deep and staring directly into J.D.'s eyes.

"Do it," he says, but he still sounds unsure, like he's trying very hard to be brave and J.D. can't help but think it's adorable.

"Yeah?" he asks, giving Brian one finally out and when Brian finally nods, J.D. pulls his finger free and spits into his hand.

He takes a moment to run slick fingers over his own cock until he's certain there's enough lubrication to ease his way in. He positions himself at Brian's opening, closing his eyes and breathing deep as he presses forward for the first time.

It seems to take an eternity, J.D. stopping every time Brian tenses and then moving forward every time Brian relaxes. He doesn't open his eyes until he's all the way in, buried as deep as he can get and when he finally looks at Brian, Brian's eyes are glazed and his forehead is creased in concentration.

"You okay?" he asks, his words barely audible over the blood pounding in his ears.

"God," Brian says, pausing to take a deep breath. "I can... feel... everywhere," he finally says, breathing in and out until his features finally relax.

"You tell me to stop," J.D. says, shifting a little bit before pulling slowly back.

He can't stop staring at Brian, cataloguing each expression; part pain, part pleasure and when he slides back in, Brian squeezes his eyes shut and comes against his stomach.

"Fuck..." J.D. comments, pulling back and feeling Brian's muscles clench around him.

He gets in one additional thrust before his own orgasm overwhelms his, black spots dancing behind his eyelids and when he finally stops shaking, he realizes his eyes are closed. He opens them, blinking until he brings Brian into focus and Brian is staring at him with something close to awe in his eyes. The sight makes J.D. smile and he very slowly pulls out, shifting until he's lying on his back at Brian's side, staring at the ceiling of the tent and just breathing.

"You okay?" Brian asks and J.D. can't help but laugh.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" J.D. replies, turning onto his side and running a hand through the rapidly cooling mess on Brian's stomach.

"Yeah. I mean, it hurts, for the first bit, but then, after a while, it's pretty nice," Brian replies, reaching for his discarded shirt and cleaning the mess off his stomach.

"Yeah?" J.D. says, waiting for Brian to finish cleaning himself off before pulling Brian against him, wrapping himself around Brian until they're right back to where they started from. "So we can do it again?"

Brian laughs at that, pausing for a quick kiss before pulling back and replying. "Give me a few days."

J.D. nods, pulling Brian a little closer and threading their legs together until he can't tell where he begins and Brian ends. "Maybe tomorrow you could... you know, to me," he suggests.

He's still not sure he's ready for it, but if it means getting to be close to Brian, he's more than willing to give it a try. When Brian smiles against his neck, he even finds himself looking forward to it.


End file.
